1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method and the corresponding display apparatuses, especially to a liquid crystal display method and the corresponding liquid crystal display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) of a liquid crystal display device (such as liquid crystal television) can not radiate by itself, however it belongs to backlight display device. There is backlight in the back of the LCD, and the LCD device displays or recovers the image by the fine particles, which is uniformly arranged in the screen, “interdicting” and “turning on” the light emitted by the backlight. In the preliminary stage, the backlight works as long as the LCD is switched on, even if the displayed image is completely black. That is, the backlight of a LCD television radiates all the time. Since transmittance of liquid crystal is very low, the lightness of the backlight should be strong enough to make the lightness of liquid crystal TV high enough to perfectly display the image, which not only shorten the lifetime of the backlight of the LCD device, but also easily cause asthenopia of the watcher; Yet the contrast and color saturation of the displayed image will be decreased if the lightness of the backlight decreases.
U.S. prior application U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,164 disclosed a technology scheme for adjusting the lightness of the LED backlight area. Although this technology scheme solves the problem of contrast and saturation of LCD to some extent, but it also has some deficiencies: since the division of the backlight is fixed and don't change, only the lightness of the pixels in fixed segments can be adjusted, and adjustment can not be done according to changes in different displayed image, therefore it can not meet the display requirement of image which constantly changes.